


Redamancy

by evidentlylost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidentlylost/pseuds/evidentlylost
Summary: Sometimes he wonders how he got here, the bar bottles sprayed out in front of him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Due to my reluctancy to finish pieces (I'm so sorry) this IwaOi might be finished. Please don't attack me if I lose motivation to finish! Enjoy!

Maybe it was the subtle change in their behavior.   
The dynamics of their relationship echoed as a symbiotic relationship between plants and humans. Iwaizumi was the breath of fresh air that Oikawa needed, and Oikawa gave Iwaizumi the energy and drive to carry on. University is commonly known as the milestone that breaks the old and creates the new. The pair experienced life together. Oikawa’s constant push to become better than those who will always be naturally better than him was checked by Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was the reality check. The spiky-haired other-half would set an alarm for 2:30 a.m. every day to call the fault-obsessed boy and scold him for staying up. Each of them went from watching volleyball games in the stands to carrying out throughout highschool. Oikawa would set a volleyball, the ball bouncing lightly from his long, well kept fingertips. The ball would arch gracefully across the court, making precise contact with Iwaizumi’s arching figure. The last spike the pair could make during highschool echoed on the court, marking the end of their team’s reign over the court. Iwaizumi expected this partnership between the two polar opposites to persist throughout their lives. He wondered how they got here now.   
Iwaizumi recalls Oikawa laying down, back pressed on Iwaizumi’s bed, tossing a volleyball up from his fingertips and back down to his palm in repetition. He would talk about how they would be best friends forever, and that their friendship would never be broken. The dark, spiky-haired man would just retort and mock at his lack of realism. He admits now that in the back of his mind he did somewhat believe the boy.   
Now, Iwaizumi sits alone in a bar, scrolling mindlessly at his phone. The alcohol tasted like a fresh call loosen the disdain that painted his mind. It was as if Iwaizumi expected the alcohol that befouled his breath to fill up the invisible empty hole somewhere inside his body.   
Why do people keep leaving him?  
He sighed, pressing the frown-creased forehead to the bar’s wood. A tension headache started to advance slowly in the back of his head. The pressure caused him to not notice the body that sat next to him.   
“Hey.”  
Iwaizumi took a moment to process the foreign voice, dismissing it as unrelated to him.   
“You okay?” The same voice.   
Iwaizumi frowned. Maybe it was talking to him.   
His neck heaved himself up, eyes half-lidded as he stared at the boy across from him. He was skinnier, a bit built. His hair looked soft swooped to the side. Concern laced his voice.  
“Yeah, no. I’m fine, just a little headache.” Iwaizumi’s voice came out groggy. The other man’s hand reached down onto Iwaizumi’s hunched shoulders. He flinched at the touch, looking up through his hooded eyes. The hand moved over to his face, mildly cold palm hugging his cheek. Hajime leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as the world around him went black.  
The intoxicated man ended up waking to an unfamiliar hand placed on his upper back.   
Deja vu? No, different touch. His brown eyebrows knitted together with question while his eyes, half-lidded, refocused into the world around him. Dark brown, lengthy swirls of wood met his near sight. The lowlight that travelled into his eyes registered as hanging lights that started to blur in and out, along with the world around him. The smell of alcohol stained his nose.  
Iwaizumi managed to pat down his body for his phone with the foggy energy that his body supplied him. The taxi, fumbling for the keys, and pushing his shoulder through his door all merged into one memory in his mind. The individual details from last night dissolved into a blur.  
He ended up passed out with disheveled sheets laid not-so-carefully across half of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter! I'll be updating it when I can because academics have been stressful.


End file.
